A Dream Come True
by pinkpiranahockey22392
Summary: When Jenny McGuire moves to Boston for the summer to prepare for her hockey career at Boston College, she doesn't expect anything exciting to happen all summer, until she meets an unexpected surprize!
1. The First Time

**A Dream Come True**

**Ch. 1 – The First Time**

I couldn't believe what was happening! It was the best thing that I think could ever happen to a girl, or maybe not the best thing but maybe even the worst thing. Wait, I'm doing it again, I'm getting way ahead of myself here. Let me explain everything the way it all went down, but most importantly let me introduce myself. My name is Jennifer McGuire (but all my friends call me Jenny), I'm 17 years old and I'm from Tampa Bay, Florida, I play hockey, and was just offered a full scholarship to Boston College. It all seems pretty good right? But also pretty overwhelming too. I'm in Boston now which is how I got into the huge mess I'm in right now. I'm staying with my aunt and uncle here for a little while because of a camp that I am participating in through this NECDL program that my uncle suggested I partake in to improve some more on my skills. (BTW, NECDL stands for New England College Development League.) Anyway, it all started at the beginning of the summer during this camp. I was at the rink practicing with my friend Megan from Boston one night when one of our coaches suggested that we stay for the next hour for the extra ice.

"Hey ladies, how about staying the next hour for the extra ice time?" our coach suggested.

"It's just going to be a few boys and two or three of our coaches to just work on some basic skills, nothing too forceful."

"Why not it won't kill us, right?" I replied.

"Sure I guess not, what else do we have to do." Megan said thrilled

Both Megan and I agreed to stay. The only catch was that we were skating with the boy's team. I had played with boys before in pick up games throughout the past few years at my hometown rink as well as when I started out playing hockey, because there were no girls leagues. When we stepped on the ice and started skating around in warm ups I felt a sudden rush of adrenalin hit me like a bus. The so called "boys" we were skating around with weren't the "boys" I had in mind. These "boys" the coach had described were guys around the same age as Megan and I. At first they were no distraction until Megan pointed out a certain individual.

"Hey Jen, that one over there in the green shirt, number three, I went to school with him a few years back." Megan informed me.

I asked curiously, "What's his name?"

"Mark Stedman." She replied.

She told me she had gone to school with him at one point and that she was acquainted with him. From that point on I became distracted for many different reasons. He was a remarkable skater and had a cluster of skill. In every move and play he made he appealed to me to be sort of arrogant but graceful at the same time. It was hard to describe how I felt and to keep my eyes off of him the rest of the practice. I knew there had to be some way to get him, and I was going to find it!


	2. At the Rink

**A Dream Come True**

**CH. 2 – At the Rink**

At the rink the following week, it was really hard to pay full attention to the coach.

"Jen, pay attention to the coach!" Meagan said in a stern voice.

"Sorry!" I replied swiftly

"Oh, I know why you're so distracted, Mark is on the ice!" Meagan said in a sarcastic voice.

"Okay fine you caught me, but how can you not be distracted?"

"True." She agreed.

The drill we were about to carry out was a simple one, one to warm up with. Carry the puck with you while you do cross overs around the circles. If you are a hockey player, we refer to them as "circles". After that was completed for the fourth time, we were divided up into groups of five to scrimmage in. Mark was in my group. After we introduced ourselves to the other four players, we had to figure out positions. I was left wing so no matter what, I wanted that wing! Mark was center.

"What wing do you play, Jen, right?" Mark asked hesitantly.

"Left." I replied.

"Um, okay you play left and Dan you play right. Stan and Drew play D." Mark handed out the positions, as a good center man would do.

The next shift was ours. I was actually kind of nervous, because I didn't want to screw anything up. We went right in to the offensive zone with no hesitation. Mark got the puck down in the right corner with the help of Dan, while I set up in the high slot. I turned my body to the play and got prepared for a possible pass. Good thing I was prepared! Mark passed the puck to Stan on right defense who shot it towards the net. After the shot everyone went right to the net, including me. I looked ferociously for the puck and when I found it, I lifted it and put it right up stairs! My line mates where thrilled, especially Mark.

"Nice shot Jen! That's the way to put it in the net!" the guys said in a congratulatory way.

"That a girl, Jen!" My coach praised me.

After we had returned to our places on the bench, Mark sat down next to me and personally congratulated me on the goal.

"That's the way to be in the right place at the right time. Nice shot!" Mark said.

"Thanks. I've been working on it."

"Well, I guess it's paid off, huh?"

"Yeah, guess so."

When the scrimmage finished we all got off the ice and went to our respected locker rooms. Meagan approached me right away.

"So what happened? I saw you talking to Mark."

"Nothing happened, he was just congratulating me on my goal."

"That's it he didn't say anything else?"

"No, why?"

"I don't know I was just wondering."

I finished getting undressed and walked into the lobby of the rink. Mark was in there with a few of his friends.

"Hey, Jen" he called.

"You doing anything tonight? We were wondering if you wanted to me us at Reno's for a bite to eat."

"Um…yeah sure. Do you mind if I bring a friend or two along?"

"No, the more the better."

I couldn't believe it! A minute or two on the ice with him and he was asking me out, kinda, I guess you'd say. Wait 'till I told Meagan!

"Meg, guess what. I just saw Mark in the snack bar and he asked if I wanted to meet him and his friends at Reno's for something to eat."

"Oh my god, what did you say?"

"Of course I said yes! And I asked if I could bring you, too."

"You did, no way! This is going to be some much fun!"

Hopefully this would be a step closer to something good to come!


End file.
